The objective of the Peptide Synthesis and Sequencing Facility is to provide primary structural data on various proteins and peptides under study by members of the Cancer Center and other faculty of the University of Chicago and outside. Services that are provided by the facility include amino acid analysis or composition of proteins, amino-terminal sequence analysis of proteins/peptides, the production of synthetic peptides, and mass spectrometry for structural elucidation. In addition, the facility provides individualized consultation to Cancer Center researchers to enable them to design, synthesize, sequence and analyze peptides, as well as workshops for interested staff and faculty.